The need for encouraging children to learn is well-known, and to this end a number of games have been devised over the years. Many such games involve the use of cards which carry questions for the child to answer. Particularly well-known are so-called flash card games in which the front face of a card carries a question for the child to answer. Such questions may be in the form of a straightforward question, an arithmetical problem such as 4+7=?, or a picture of an object which the child has to spell. Other card games are known in which the front face of the card bears both the question and the answer. With such games the question is read to the child by another person, the card face only being shown to the child after he has answered.
Unfortunately in such games the `educational` content is very high and the `game` content is low, with the result that the child becomes bored and loses interest. The need therefore is for the `game` content to be increased so that the child is keen to continue, and it is to this end that the present invention is directed.
Most children are familiar with so-called "die-and-track" games. In such games a board is provided on which is printed a track of sequential rectangles leading from a "start" position to an "end" position. Each player in the game has an identifying piece, such as a coloured disc, which can be placed in a rectangle on the track. The player throws a die and his identifying piece is moved along the track by the number of rectangles equal to that shown on the upper face of the die. "Ludo" and "Snakes and Ladders" are well-known examples of such a game. Such die-and-track games are both very familiar and very popular. The present invention provides an arrangement whereby for such a game the die is replaced by cards bearing the depiction of a die face, and a player is required to answer a question on the card before he can advance his piece.